Indycron continuity database
The Indycron continuity database is an internal database used by Lucasfilm which covers all forms of licensed ''Indiana Jones'' media. It is maintained by Leland Chee, who is also keeper of the Star Wars Holocron. Says Chee, "We try to make things as consistent as possible so Indy doesn't get his hat twice or be introduced to Wu Han or Marcus Brody twice. We track things like when Indy was born, where and when he went to high school, when and where he got his college degrees, where he teaches and when, what kind of pistols does Indy use, what languages does Indy speak, and other things like that."Indycron continuity database questions In an interview with TheRaider.net in April 2010, Chee stated that only areas off-limits to writers are Marion Ravenwood's life between Raiders of the Lost Ark and Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, and Colin Williams.Leland Chee interview at TheRaider.net Canon system According to Leland Chee, the Indiana Jones canon hierarchy is organized as follows, relative to the ''Star Wars'' canon hierarchy: *Feature films = G canon *Television = T canon *Licensing = C and S canon Each entry to the Indycron is categorized into one of the following: *Movie *TV *Licensing *Non-Continuity *Non-Fiction Despite this, there have been instances where information in a higher-tier source has been superceded by that from a lower source. For example, the illness that took the life of Indiana Jones's mother Anna was stated to be scarlet fever in 1994's The World of Indiana Jones, a "Licensing" source. However, footage shot in 1999 for the "TV" canon Spring Break Adventure sees Jones state that his mother died from influenza. Chee has said that Anna died from scarlet fever nevertheless. With the release The Diaries of Indiana Jones, which dated the events of the four theatrical movies down to the day, Chee revealed on his Facebook page on August 6, 2012 that the dates had become the official ones used. This information sets the movies on:Keeper of the Holocron on Facebook *Aug. 5, 1912: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade prologue *Jun. 13, 1935 — Jun. 22, 1935: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *Sep. 7, 1936 — Oct. 7, 1936: Raiders of the Lost Ark *Jun. 2, 1938 — Jun. 26, 1938: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *Aug. 30, 1957 — Oct. 19, 1957: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull On April 25, 2014 StarWars.com announced that — in light of production of new Star Wars films — the Expanded Universe was to cease telling new stories and be replaced with a new approach to spin-off material which brought about the end of that franchise's continuity heirarchy system. Whether a similar restructuring will occur, or already has taken place, for the ''Indiana Jones''' Expanded Adventures has yet to be revealed. Notes and references External links *Introducing... Leland Chee at The Official Star Wars Blog *"What is the Indycron?" from Leland Chee's blog *Indycron continuity database questions - thread at the StarWars.com message boards *Leland Chee interview at TheRaider.net Category:Media